bigbrotherracismfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Twenty One
''Big Brother Racism: Season Twenty-One was the twenty-first season of the popular Big Brother Racism series, which concluded on December 7th, 2009. For the first time in sixteen seasons, a member of the hispanic clique, María Álvarez, ended up winning the series. Álvarez beat opponent Kayoka Shizukana by a 5-2 vote. Álvarez attracted a large amount of controversy during her appearance on the show when she dropped out of the first Head of Household challenge because she needed to defecate pellets of heroin from her body. She is also the first pregnant winner. What was perhaps most controversial about this particular season was the introduction of CornerOffice's spoilers. CornerOffice first spoiled the entire white clique before the season's premiere date had even been announced, and then went on to correctly spoil several boots throughout the season. Allison Grodner has denied that this poster at RealityBBQ works for CBS. In light of these spoilers and several suspicious activities during Head of Household challenges, Michael Bublé has filed a lawsuit against Grodner with the help of Season Nineteen alumnae Victorya Hong. Weekly Summary Houseguest 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 María IN IN '''IN' IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN Kayoka IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN* IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Omayra IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Chuy IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Michael IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Suzuka IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Amanda IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Jasmine IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Ericka IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Charla IN IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Afrodite IN IN IN IN IN IN OUT Meredith IN IN IN IN IN OUT Stephen IN IN IN IN OUT Tiger IN IN IN OUT Larissa IN IN OUT Lamia IN OUT Natalie OUT Green means that that houseguest was announced the winner. Blue means that that houseguest was Head of Household. Light Blue means that that houseguest was Head of Household and held the Power of Veto. Purple means that that houseguest held the Power of Veto. Pink means that that houseguest used the Power of Veto on himself or herself. Yellow means that that houseguest had the Power of Veto used on himself or herself. Orange means that that houseguest was nominated but was not evicted. Brown means that that houseguest was not initially nominated, but the coup d'état holder put him or her on the block. Light Yellow means that that houseguest was removed from the block due to the coup d'état. Red means that that houseguest was evicted.' ' *In Week 8, Kayoka Shizukana was voted by the public to receive the coup d'état.